clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/4
Hi! This is the talk page of Barkjon. Feel free to post a message. The last talk page is at Archive:Barkjon talk 3. meet me please ---- Barkjon can you meet me in Ice Box in the Dojo?--Dessarere 21:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Permission Hi Barkjon!I was wondering,can I use the style of your signature?I need your permission because you created it. Stop Ignoring Me! Come on Barkjon! I've been dyng to meet you! I'm gonna ask again, let's meet at the dojo. you choose the server. Please respond!--005tk 15:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Requests for Adminship how many votes do you need to become an admin in Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests for adminship? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 15:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Youngest? If you're the second youngest user, then I'm guessing you're nine or eight, because the youngest user is eight, so either you're a few months older, or a year older, because I'm ten, so if you're ten, when is your birthday, and if your 11, you're not second youngest! lol I had to say this. Default welcome You didn't need to welcome Default, it's an account created by Wikia used to put up automaticly installed stuff for every new wiki. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) i'm back '''AGAIN' but im going on vacation tommorow Dogdude87 19:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) youtube Hey i just wanted to tell you that you're in one of my youtube videos called "club penguin best friends".If you want to see my videos,go to youtube,and go to channel search,and type in hotflameboy99 (my youtube username),and it will have my videos there.Hotflameboy 07:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) WOMPUS 75!!! dont ban the ip address, then I cant log in!--Соккпуппитс411 20:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Hey dude,i just noticed something.Where you log in,where you put in your username and password.It says,you must have cookies enabled to log in to Club Penguin Wiki.Do you know who did that?And could you also change it?Hotflameboy 21:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) That usually means for you to be able to see the ads, graphics, Flash, etc, and to remember your password, and I believe it's at Wikia itself, not here. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:30, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Come join the band! Dancing penguin and I have a band!!! please join us!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Mancala Contest There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest happyface141 21:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Wanna hang out on Club Penguin? Name the time, day and server if you do. Ozker turtleshrrom ive been browsing some pages and it seems turtleshrrom has been blocking people who are not found of catholics is this true Dogdude87 16:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yo barkjon. barkjon. On request for adminship I have three votes. One from a sysop. Are those enough for adminship? [[User:happface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? Wanna meet on CP? I'll be at Flippers Dojo. -- Freeloh 23:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hi With the 100, 200, ewtc edits, how do I put one on my page, and count my edits? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I am arealwompus, not a sock, and sorry, I have done wrong to this wiki, and I would like you to know that --Arealwompus 22:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Reply I know, it's just when you came back you are diting less. See your user contribs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re: FYI Ok barkjon! Good luck on number 4! And welcome back! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Soo?? I think I have enough botes on the request for adminship page. Can i please be a sysop?? [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re:RE:Re:Soo Two more votes! Got it. Can you check for me? I'm on vacation for three days before school starts. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:18, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Bye! Bye. I'm leaving for vacation now!! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:46, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Hi Barkjon!!! Wanna meet on CP?? I will be on Ice Box in Dojo -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 15:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Wait Barkjon, Turtleshroom turned me back to normal! I havent even used rollback yet! Could you turn me back, because I have not done anything wrong!--Соккпуппитс411 16:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) So, can I please be a rollback, Turtleshroom took it away without reason. Whats up with that?--Соккпуппитс411 17:14, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome, can sockpuppets411 be a rollback?--Arealwompus 17:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) rank up ysiad42repuS Block SuperDaisy Reason:Annoying--356556 13:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) NEWEST SNOWFLAKE AWARD! Wanna meet? I'm gonna ask you again to meet on CP. I'll be on Flippers Dock. --[[User:Freeloh|''Agent FRLH]] 16:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Can you revert my page back Hey Barkjon! Could you revert my page back before I attempted to Str00delize my page?? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Please. Barkjon.. What happened> WHY HAS YOWUZA QUIT! HE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND ON THE WIKI! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 16:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I WON'T QUIT I won't quit the Wiki. It really hurts me to quit. I don't want to quit. I just wish Yowuza didn't quit. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I Won't QUIT AT ALL!!! IT REALLY HURTS ME TO DO THAT. 5 Votes!! YES!! I GOT FIVE VOTES BARKON ON THE REQUEST FOR ADMINSHIP. Can i be sysop now? [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 19:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) An award from Sk8rbluscat --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 14:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You are a good person, Barkjon!!! award Adminship So why are you thinking this over? Here is the active admins on this wiki. Yowuza barkjon TS Ford Car Mrperson DD user:Dunklebug And dogdude hasn't contributed for awhile. I think he quit again... So should I become an admin? There are 7 active admins(not counting dogdude a week has passed and still no sign of him..). I could become the eight(or ninth) [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 18:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I present to you.. Image:WelcomeAward.png|The Welcome Award! Image:AgentAward.png|The Good Agent Award! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Im assigning you to a personal mission You and me(Agent H) are going to infiltrate the ACP. We have to be very careful. Mission starts tommorow. Your mission: Find out their base and training camp. Meet with me at 2:00 PST tommorow. Get to ACP base. Free Prisonors. Retreat and use another user name(dont use Cp trainer) [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 21:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) MAKE YOWUZA EAT WAFFLEZ please d0n't make yowuza eat wafflez because he directly called me an PANCAKE. If he chooses not to, I think that some higher powers (Wikia superpowerulatrahighuber dudez) will be pleased to eat faffel.--Motherofthepuppets 23:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) yowuza left..? I thought he's here to stay.. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) lets meet for cryin out loud! Hey dude lets meet today! I havn't seen you for a long time. How about the pizza paror on flippers.--005tk 23:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yowuza No It's on announcements which is on the main page.. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: License The only problem is... a Learner's License is obtained by passing a written test here in Georgia USA. Getting behind a car... that's a whole new ballgame. ---- Compare it like this: Let's say there is this penguin named ClassCP (the real-world license code). After joining, he has a great time on Club Penguin. After two days, he is invited to be a Ninja. He doesn't even know how to open the Newspaper, yet alone receive an awesome responsibility like that.. Or: Let's say you have a small-time job building custom computers for friends and clients. You buy the CD drives, floppies, hard drives, yada yada yada, and assemble them according to the customer's orders. You know all the rules, what to do and not to do, and what goes where and how much. However, your experience is on a low end. That's like getting a learner's license. You know the rules of the road, and how to act accordingly, and you passed a test proving it. Now, getting in a car would be like having the Bill Gates come to your door and asking you to build him a computer with unheard of amounts of memory, using state of the art technology and an E-SATA port. I don't even know what that is! The only vehicle experience I have ever used is a four wheel drive off road vehicle called a "Mule". Unlike a car, pressing the gas pedal all the way yields lower speeds then barely touching a real car's acceleration. The thing also goes in reverse. It has a choke button for starting, and no windshield. You can look left and right and directly behind without even moving your lower body. It's tiny. It is easily driven and less powerful than even the weakest modern cars. Now, my mother's vehicle is a Dodge Trailblazer SUV. It has a V8 (a.k.a. eight cylinder, or a "hemmy" as cool people call it). A mere step of the pedal and ZOOM!! That car is as long as a minivan, which makes it difficult to see. Furthermore, it requires multitasking, as you have to drive and look at the road, front and side mirrors, speed, gas, brakes, and Lord knows what else, and if you press the brake, it grinds to a halt on a dime. WHOA, NELLY! When you're autistic, watch out! This is like learning how to program in JavaScript or write a Wiki Template from scratch... It was really frustrating. I don't know how long until I can drive. May the Lord have mercy on my soul... and please keep me in your prayers... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 00:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) my promise I promise to use my adminship powers for good and not for evil. I shall not use it to show off and for "coolness". [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. I never will not use it for coolness. I''' am the victim of pranks sometimes. Ok. I did it. Am I being sysop or not? [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' 23:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, aybe we should archive the annoucements. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 11:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) 5 votes hey ive got 5 votes aculy over i wont be bad plz give me adminship User:Super24daisy wanna meet on CP? hey Barkjon!!! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? If so I will be on Half Pipe at the Dojo. --AgentSk8r My Talk 21:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat) VOTE ON MY POLL VOTE ON MY POLL!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH KLUTZY? --AgentSk8r My Talk 21:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) IT'S ON MY USER PAGE!!!!!! Crab Feast The Crab Feast will be on Friday, August 22, 2008 at 12:00 PM (Eastern Standard Time) at the Pizza Parlor on server: Ice Box (it won't be full) --AgentSk8r My Talk 01:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) (9 AM Club Penguin Time) Str00del Wikipedia I just made a Captain Str00del userbox on Wikipedia! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Barkjon it is Dunklebug and was wondering if I could become a bureaucrat because I not only think I deserve it but I have been a long and friendly user. I know we've gone through this but now you guys are making so many sysops It might be worth it for you to make me a bureaucrat and I know i Was in an idle period for a while. But I would feel a little more encouraged to edit. Not saying I would quit but it would give me a sense of pride. Please Consider It!!! Dunklebug 16:48, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Game for you Instructions:Please put the CP Wiki name after Club Penguin name I will put the penguin name and you must put the CPWiki name * Barkjon - Barkjon * Turtleshroom * Aqua Jet * Ford Car - Dancing Penguin (Some names doesn't match with CP Wiki names) * Robbsi * Yowuzakod2 * Teesam * Keyser24 * Sanity1 * 2531 Note:There are the penguin with no CP Wiki user in the game please put as 'none' -- 05:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Signature How do you make a cool custon signature like yours? --Sheepman 17:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) But how?--Sheepman 17:38, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Wow... Didn't you say someone could be made a sysop if they have five votes on Club Penguin Wiki: Requests for adminship? I have 5 for and none against. If you think of one neutral as half a vote on for and half a vote on against,it's like I have 6 votes for and 1 against (although I know thats not how it works, just speaking kinda technically). Away from neutrals, I have 5 votes for. Is that enough for me? --Freeloh Talk2Me! 00:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Sysop Ok, just making sure! I can wait... --Freeloh Talk2Me! 01:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Another Game Green Brown Orange 1 Is no. 1 green?-- 05:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congrats! You have been chosen to be in my band. If you can make a page where we can talk about our future, do so! --005tk 15:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Heya Barkjon! Hello, this is Robbsi. Just thought I would take a quick look at how this wiki is running, and I must say that you and TurtleShroom are doing a great job! I've been wanting to look at the whole site for a long time, but I can't bring myself to. As often as I've thought coming back, I can never seem to find time, so I can say that I won't be coming back any time soon. Robbsi 17:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Band Talk Bark, I'm on summit and we should talk about about what we are gonna do with The Lancers.--005tk 21:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hey Barkjon.My little brother wants to have an account here,but it won't let me create his account.Is it that he is too young?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm... there was no date of birth when I created a Wikia account in November... (I didn't become reallly active on Wikia till May). Just put his age as 13 or something... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 09:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Weird..... Why is it that every time I go on CPW,only one or to people on?Oh,and I noticed a bunch of people are either living in the Philippines,the USA,or the UK.Only a few people live in Australia.Weird.Well,got to go.Me and my brother are going to tye-dye some shirts!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 16:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) My buddy Hey Barkjon. My best buddy Agentgenius is trying to become a member of this wiki, but everytime he trys, it says: "We are sorry, but we cannot make you a member at this time". It's weird. Can you help? --Sheepman 18:31, 27 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. George Bush is a great big spoon! I think Wikia set an age limit thing. I joined Wikia in November (but I wasn't really active till May) and they didn't have it then. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award ]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) acount creation Its O.K., I now have an account--Agentgenius 17:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) The Arre 320 Award! Here Barkjon.You have earned my respect as a friend,a penguin,a person,and an amazing administrator.You deserve this. Award!]] --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 18:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship No problem, I understand. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yo Barkjon Whats up? Hey listen, I know I haven't been around here too long, and I've been editing less, but could I please be on the wall of fame? I think I'm pretty well known around here. I am a rollback, ( but then again, TomasBat isn't on the wall, and he was an administrator.) I understand if you won't, but I, as you know, am one to hang with the big dogs here, so I was hoping you would. You've heard. Just respond.--Соккпуппитс411 22:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 award In the lines of Judas Priest You got another thing comin! ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| --Соккпуппитс411 22:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Its the AWARD I promised. Re:Hall of fame Alright. I'm currently editing, so I will know. When do you go to bed? or get off? Then I can have an estimated time. Oh, and by te way, you like the award I gave you? In this time, could you give me the results of your thoughts? I am kind of anxious.--Соккпуппитс411 23:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) User Template Hey Barkjon. Can you make a user template that says this user is from the republic of ireland? I need it, and so does Agentgenius. --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Apprentice What does an apprentice do?I mean like,oh never mind.Guess I'll figure it out myself.Can I be your apprentice? --[[User:Arre 320|'Agent 32O ']] Thank you!I am honored to even be an apprentice!Yum,these mashed potatoes taste delicious!--[[User:Arre 320|'Agent 32O ']] Re:Re: Wall So, you've had a day. Could you tell me if I'm on the wall of fame or not. PS: if you don't mind my asking, what state (or city) do you live in. I might know you.--Соккпуппитс411 21:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you SOOO much!!! Just add me and the template and were good!!! YAY!! thanks again! This is my greatest wiki accomplishment!!!--Соккпуппитс411 21:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) No space sorry there is no space between sockpuppets and 411. I made sockpuppets 411 a redirect( sorta) but if you could change that, that would be great!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Final apology from brother I am speaking for my brother. He says that he accidnetally created sockpuppets becausehe forgot his password and wanted an easy name. He didn't understand the importance of not pulling bad jokes on the internet. All he asks is that it is not he who is grouped with sockpuppets wompus73 and so forth, they weren't involved in this. As for his bad story, he just wanted to spice it up some. Just read Wompus 72s talk page.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Can they be on the wall Can 4th Hale, Sk8rbluscat, Arre320, and Freeloh be on the wall of fame? they've done more than I have i think.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Wow.You think ''me'',Arre 320,deserves to be on the Wall?What did I do?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Night Club glitch So, Club Penguin sayed that certain... number could get on top? Hmm... [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] Leave me a message! 20:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to delete pages The page 'Stories' needs to be deleted. It does not really make sense. It was created by an IP Address. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) HACK ME!! I don't use this account anymore so i will give the pass vista31vista ps. change password so i cannot login as this account --Teesam 05:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Do not confused Do not confused about my penguin My penguin is Teesam but Teesam in Club Penguin Wiki doesn't have a penguin --http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/th/1/1e/Nbt-prapawadee.jpg I am 356556 Talk now! Play Club Penguin! 16:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) New sig!! --http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/th/1/1e/Nbt-prapawadee.jpg I am 356556 Talk now! Play Club Penguin! 16:55, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? I'll be in flippers dojo. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I gtg ---- I gtg You and freeloh are in charge. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 18:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I think.. I think we should close admin applications. We're worrying about ourselves and we have a fair enough of admins. If yes protect Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) There can never be enough admins! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) PLease Can I be an admin? Happyface is up to something fishy. I just know it. I'm not sure how, but I just know it. He threatened to block if we vote. Anyone ever heard of "free speech"? So, can I be a sysop? Please? --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Operation:GLOBAL SNOW! Me and you and whoever comes are going on a personal mission. Here's some ACP information. ---- Mammoth:Capital, main military base; Most ACP citizens and soldiers will live there, government officials will live there, and it is the main ACP military stronghold. Snow Fort:Training ground; New ACP soldiers and armies will be trained there. Embassy: Snow Globe; Members of other armies and countries can come here and do whatever they want. Biggest City: Blizzard; Biggest city in Club Penguin. ---- We have to infiltrate Mammoth(not now). But now we have to go infiltrate their embassy. SNOW GLOBE. Now we must go. ASAP. Meet in SNOW GLOBE Dojo!! Awesome! Awesome! I have 7 votes on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship! :D I'm getting closer to my dream... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 00:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Barkjon! Nice to meet you. And also, I have something to give you, the Aqua Jet award. award!]] Plus, I made a template(userbox) Look! P.S: Also I have a question, why I'm awesome and rock? And thanks for making me a rollback too.! Hope you like it! was here]] May the force be with you, Barkjon :) :) --Aqua Jet 09:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Protection Remove Hello Barkjon. Can you please remove the protection on the main page, because I think there should be a penguin birthday secttion for penguins upcoming birthdays. Also we need to try and keep picture of the day daily too. Cp wikis rollback signing out!--Brodoc :-) 21:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the compliment on the pictures Barkjon, but which pictures did you mean inparticular? By the way, I am called Mikes Mic on CP. I promise I will make more contributions to the main articles on the wiki, instead of just the user pages. I promise I will earn myself a place on the 'top user list' one of these days! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu's Everwhere!... Award from 356556! --三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 08:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I know It doesn't bother me, and there is only one time I've really said it, which was when a gang attacked me.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|14:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) You Got It Right! Yes, the first one is from the town (the night club). I didn’t specifically want anyone to guess the fourth one (which by the way was from the soccer pitch). The other two however, are quite difficult. They are both from places around Club Penguin. The third one is extremely hard, but I’m sure it will come to you eventually! [[user:Pingu Penguin|PinguPenguin] (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu’s Everywhere!... Administrator Hi Barkjon. I've got 8 "for" votes on Requests for adminship, can i please be a sysop now? -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 17:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! Hey Barkjon!!!! 'sup??? wanna meet Philofficer on Club Penguin? If so, Ice Box at the Dojo. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:58, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about not getting on on time. I'll be on right now. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 00:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hey- Sk8rbluscat Here Hey Barkjon! Could you or TurtleShroom make me a Rollback, please? Yeah, I haven't been on for 3 months, because I didn't look at it. I won't nag to be an administrator, like Happyface414 did. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) In fact, I will be happy being a regular user. I shouldn't have asked that question... I guess the answer is no... :( --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I'm still NOT a quitter of this Wiki. bureacrat Thats unreasonable! I mean, I doubt she will ban everyone (If she does ban me, I'll pull a DillyDally on her) but this should have been a vote!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I think I would be a BETTER bureaucrat. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 21:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) since Since I stated choosing when it comes to editing, and not just Social life. How do you think Bill Clinton became president? Trust me, this is one of the worst desisions the wiki has ever made.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Worst decisions? No it isn't. I could name a few right now, but they'd be offense. Oh ya, don't even REFER to Bill Clinton to me.--[[User:Barkjon| Barkjon ] 22:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't try to BAN everyone I would be a good one because I would not try to ban everyone. If he/she bans EVERYONE, I would get MAD. I have Aspergers Syndrome. I really don't like any changes. šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:00, 8 September 2008 (UTC) That's what I'm saying!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIX AQUA JET'S WAGON!!!!!!!! (not really)!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) He/she won't ban everyone! Plus, I do have plans if he/she bans one of us.-- Barkjon 22:07, 8 September 2008 (UTC) 2 bureacrats Teh wiki is fine! We really don't need another bureacrat! Turtleshroom should have chosen someone with more skill! Besides, we don't need a Bill Clinton for a bureacrat.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:14, 8 September 2008 (UTC) PLans I will get rid of the plans after I read them.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I promise I promise, but still, could you make me a rollback, please. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat] I won't nag to be a sysop. AWESOME!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:23, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I know how to be a rollback I read that , and I reverted my user talk page. :) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Barkjon Hey, just pul a dillydally. Unban yourself. Im gonna try it. Prepare to unban me. Ill tell you on my page if I get stuck!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) YOu know you will Face it, its inevitable, We will all quit (or die from old age) There is no way a user is going to stay here for more than, lets say 10 Years.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:38, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey Barkjon! I think in June 2008, I saw you on Club Penguin, on Half Pipe before. I made a server change once the new features come out. My main server was Half Pipe now it is Ice Box. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat] Say Somethin'!!! 22:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I might need to do another server change, Ice Box is too quiet! I'm back Hey Bark im back can you write: ~~ Polo890 ~~ has returned from undergoing knee sugery and elbow surgery, and is ready to do some editing. Sorry I was gone almost the whole summer but the good news is that I am good as new. Later ~~ Polo890 ~~ out. Bureacrat Barkjon it is me Dunklebug again and was wondering If i could be a bureacrat. Like I've said you guys are making so many people sysops now what's another bureacrat? Please REspond With All Due Respect Dunklebug 03:51, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug CPWTA Hey, I just joined. Can you help me get started? --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:51, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, HI! Hey Barkjon!!! I mistook TurtleShroom for you. I am on this account because I wanted to change signature. I did that so I will be on Sk8rbluscat now. -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 20:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! I made this for you: ______ _ _ | ___ \ | | (_) | |_/ / __ _ _ __| | ___ ___ _ __ | ___ \/ _` | '__| |/ / |/ _ \| '_ \ | |_/ / (_| | | | <| | (_) | | | | \____/ \__,_|_| |_|\_\ |\___/|_| |_| _/ | |__/ Enjoy... --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:26, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's request of adminship? Barkjon? Here's my question for you: Do you just put your request on the Requests for adminship page? I am not sure. If not, HERE'S my request: 'I am fairly new. I have just became a rollback. I am in the trust of MOST users. I think I would make a good sysop on this wiki. I am a trusted person, and I am not going to quit anytime soon.' --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:55, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for telling me that, for that you get 2 (two) Sk8rbluscat awards!!!!! The MORE the merrier and the more I trust you. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:26, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Check it homes My brother taught me how to type so well. I am seven. Sockpuppets411 and arealwompus taught me. Aren't they awesome? I guess genius just runs in the family!--youngsock300 16:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) My award! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 19:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) CPWTA Hi, saw your message on "Personal missions". To refresh you: * Sorry, but I can't most non-Club Penguin or non-Club Penguin Wiki stuff. Sorry. My parents won't let me.-- Barkjon 14:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC)" * That's ok, you can do whatever you like, and, seeing as you're restricted, just helping facilitate people in to do these missions (like informing them, or telling me when they're done, would be tops.) [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Unblocking Sockpuppets411's IP Could you unblock Sockpuppets's IP address? He wants to get back to editing. He says '2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC)' --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) The more awards you get the more trust i have in you The Webmasters get 5 Sk8rbluscat awards!!!!! The Sysops get 2-3 The Rollbacks get 1-2 The regular users get 1. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:52, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Can you resysop and rerollback sockpuppets. During his mishaps he was de-sysoped. Hee-hee. --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 01:03, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I got 9 votes I already got 9 'for' votes!!!!!! One more vote until I can become a Sysop. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 20:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Should we merge with another wiki? I found another Club Penguin Wiki http://pengcheats.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges. Maybe you can ask the webmaster there to merge with this wiki. There is actually only two main editors there, and the webmaster does most of the editing, so it's a relitavly small wiki. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 21:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hi I might create a Wiki! Rocket Science Wiki that is! That's my request If you go to this Wiki, I will give you Sysop status. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:58, 18 September 2008 (UTC) It's about rockets and it's science! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I will just be writing about the Space Program and the shuttle/ missions to moon and ect. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Do you know how to change User Privileges? I can't change Sockpuppets user privlige on Rocket Science Wiki. Tell me over here: My talk page on RSW! Please! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Mystery I don't know whether you have heard, but apparently there is a mystery penguin named Denno Senshi. I looked this up and Denno Senshi, is actually Japanese for 'Electric Soldier'. According to the legends, Denno Senshi roams aimlessly around Club Penguin. Anyone who talks to him/her is said to be cursed with bad luck. According to one source, it says that 'The Senshi Has Banned Your Account'. Strange!!! We can all meet 'The Senshi' as he is commonly known as, on Club Penguin. I won't be able to come because I am going to my cousins birthday party the day we meet him :(. Anyway, according to an anonymous source who left a comment on My CP Website, they say that the Senshi appears ONLY on Saturdays at 4:00pm (British Time) (8.00am Penguin Time), at the Mine. What's even stranger is that he only goes on the server Sherbet (according to anon). So, lets meet him there. Well, you meet him there... PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Administratorship.... I've got 10 votes on Requests for adminship... Can i please be an admin now? I've been waiting for ages and I've got almost 1400 edits... -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 10:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Mate I'm just wondering about your opinion on the "Church" of Scientology? If you don't want to answer, that's A-OK. I just though that a caring Christian soul, such as yourself, would have a fair & balanced view on the Church. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:00, 22 September 2008 (UTC) HELP! Hey Barkjon. I moved my talk page to Archive:Sheepman Talk 1. Now every time I click on a link to my talk page it brings me to the archive. How do I fix this? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:11, 25 September 2008 (UTC) That's deadly. Thanks. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:15, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hi bark How have you been? I was on IRC for warriors wiki, but everyone thinks stroodelizing is wrong. Oh well, there loss. --[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 23:07, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I need some help... BADLY!!!! I am pretty much the only one who edits Rocket Science Wiki. I really need help. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 01:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Why?!!? Why is it when I'm on,you logg on then relize its me then logg off? You are ticking me off right now you know that?--005tk 23:05, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Re You were just on a minute ago when I was on then logged off!!!--005tk 23:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. Wana meet up at the arcade circle on yukon?--005tk 23:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hello What do I have to do to get onto the wall of fame? --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 18:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon! I did get a new e mail address. I forgot my pass to my old one. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 15:00, 4 October 2008 (UTC) hi wanna meet? Hey Barkjon! Wanna meet on Club Penguin? If so, I will be on Half Pipe @ the Snow Forts --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 3:04 PM Eastern Daylight Time October 6, 2008 I got kidnapped by Chlorine HE got me, just read TurtleShroom and Sk8rbluscat's talk pages for more information.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:43, 6 October 2008 (UTC) YO BARKJON! MANCALA @ HALF PIPE! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) SKATER! Moved to FJORD! --`ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon! I might use the 'email user' on you. Be sure 2 check your e mail. Sk8r out! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Quitting Sockpuppets and 4th hale made me quit. -- Happyface 18:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Read these. 1 and Sockpuppet's comment -- Happyface 18:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) fJORD dOJO NOW! CRISIS IS HAPPENGING! -- Happyface 18:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) mY BRO REALLY WANTS TO meet you. he is deco539. We are fjord dojo. -- Happyface 19:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I will e mail you about the situation... CHECK YOUR MAIL! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 19:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) alright O.K.,I'm glad your sorry but since when do webmasters have "more common sense"?-- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 19:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) respect Sorry "with you having more common sense" but last time I checked, the people controlling this are Happyface, 4th Hale, and agentgenius and I. Its called respect barkjon, learn it and ''use'' it. I'm kidding. I like to mess with you every once and a while. Its pretty funny! But seriously, jsut wanna tell u: You rnot leading this project. I figured it out, I need this barkjon, don't try anything.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:52, 12 October 2008 (UTC) All i am trying to say is that you can't do this alone. You will need my help. and everyone elses. understand that.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) We all need to be hand in hand in this situation.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:56, 12 October 2008 (UTC) At this point, there is no need to hold that over anyone. A regular is just as important as a webmaster.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:58, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You know what tore up the wiki? TurtleShroom's continual want to make people rollbacks, sysops, and bureaucrats! Set down the law!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ok barkjon: I e mailed you again. Please respond this time. I WILL EXPLODE If I don't get a reply. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) jonton1@verizon.net That is my e mail address. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I emailed you... IT WILL WORK!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:49, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You are cool Barkjon! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The new Sk8rbluscat award You get the 14k SILVER Sk8rbluscat award. CP Wiki Blog Sigh. Okay then. It was just 4th hale was saying that we need more users, I thought this would be a good oppritunity to get them. Anyway, thanks for your input. By the way, I think I should appologise. I have came onto this wiki and tried to introduce loads of new stuff way too fast. For example, I've just created this new project, and I think I'm doing things way too fast. After all, you are the WebMaster, and I am simply a newbie. Thanks for your time! --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 18:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re: RE:Blog I do already have a blog. I'll take your advice and advertise on it. By the way, I didn't realise you already had a mythbusters page. You can delete this article if you want too. Thanks! --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 18:16, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Bye See you later. By the way, you didn't hurt my feelings. I gotta go do homework now! =( --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 18:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I am extremley annoyed TurtleShroom banned Agentgenius. To see just how annoyed I am, look here. :( TurtleShroom is acting weird, wanting to be on the wall of shame and stuff like that ): -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:40, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I know he tries to put himself on WOS!!!! WALL OF SHAME!!!!! HE HAS NO REASON TO DO THAT! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Check it out man! I got a new signature! I just changed the background color. See? -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 21:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Crisis I believe that I started the crisis by quitting. Don't blame yourself. -- Happyface 23:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Oh and I just had my parent-teacher confrence. ALL Bs on my progress report. Fairly good! -- Happyface 23:05, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Small Question Who is TDCool? -- Happyface 23:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks For Making Me See That! Thanks Barkjon. You made me see that I was acting stupidly to the smallest things! Anyway, I make a promise that I will not leave this Wiki until either I'm 15 (laughs), or until someone starts being INCREDIBLY mean to me (but that'll never happen!). -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 08:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) New PP Award -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 09:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Apologies Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I was at the Armies' talk page. I just want to say I'm sorry if I made you unhappy in any way. Also, you said you were a strong and firm Christian...so I would like to know if you would be willing to pray for me. I want to be right with God. Buddy and Buddy List! (HUH?!?) Recently, I clicked on random page. I found the Buddy List page. ANd since it is a low quality article, I was thinking if we could merge it into the medium quality article Buddy. It will become a higher quality article and have a major expansion of content. What do you think? [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 19:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) What's up with the Wiki Logo???? It is not showing up on my computer. Check out my new Signature, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 22:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) i think i think im the youngest user im not sure because im 7 1/2 Hey! Somebody got rid of the 2008 section on the parties page and put Christmas 2008 under upcoming events with a bunch of phoney free items! Somebody needs to fix this!!! ~ [[User:Ozker|''Ozker]] :Nevermind, I figured out how to fix it. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Hey, BarkJon Grounded, eh? What happened? ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] This is really low! I know I've already put three messages here today, but Bagster1 stole my Carnivore Chronicles fan award and took it as his own! ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] I promise it was just a coincidence!"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" User: Guij Hey, I was looking through the recent changes, when I found an edit for the user: Guij. He edited his userpage, and made nonsense writing. I looked through his contributions and he hasn't done any apart from the one I already said. Could you review his account on Wikia, before taking any actions as he might have done a mistake. * [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!]] 14:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Denno Senshi Yes I am Denno Senshi. Your apology is accepted, although I think it's only fair for me to apologise too! I think re-opening mythbusters would be a great idea. The current mythbusters is at this page but we can move it to Club Penguin Wiki:Mythbusters if you want. I am sorry for what I said, you're a great webmaster! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! }}}}}| valign="top" }| — }}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} 15:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) =Please Answer= Can I take the needs image tag off of the Rockhopper and the Stowaway article? Because I uploaded and inserted a picture of the cover. Signed,"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" Sk8rbluscat here Ok... I am editing as an I.P. address. I found out I got a brand new I.P.! -- 01:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) It was 71.xxx.xxx.xxx Home Improvement wiki Since you have the power to edit the main page i would like to announce that I have put in a request for the '''Home Improvement Wiki. It is about my favorite sitcom of all time! Please put this on the announcements page! Also, as a webmaster do i have the powers of admin, rollback, beurocrat, and sysop? Please comment back on my Talk Page as soon as possible -- was here!]] Talk Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! 18:57, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I'm back Remember in all three terminator movie Arnold Schwarzenegger says I'LL be back? Well guess what: I'm back. the reason i was inactive was due to alot of homework but now im back Warning and Signature! I got this on edit button! WARNING: This page is 71 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Check out my new signature! --Sk8rbluscat+ +Talk to me! + 01:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Please Block Penguin Eater Could you block User:PenguinEater. He put this on his User Page: "Penguin Eater is Str00del's Cousin's Nephew's Best-Friend's Roommate's Older Brother. He enjoys eating Penguins and Waffles His middle name is Hubert. Don't tell him I said that, though! He isn't a monster. He is actually a Eaticus Penguinicus Extremus, an extinct species of Platypus. He spams low-quality articles, so make sure you write them GOOD! ---- Penguin Eater is not a trademark of Str00del Co, or any other Co. He is his own self and will remain that way until maybe tomorrow." Block him for Unacceptable User Name and saying he will vandalize pages!!!!! Another thing, he shares My IP Address. Don't block the IP address. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 00:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 00:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Those are the 3 main elements on Club Penguin! They appear most often! Did you ever watch Avatar:The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon? I did! Think of the "Fire Triangle". Those 3 elements are the "Club Penguin Triangle" --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 00:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Snakesy 1 is Sockpuppets411. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 00:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Its gonna have something to do with a mission! Whhat is on gary's test chamber? FIRE BUTTON! SNOW BUTTON! WATER BUTTON! IT IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING INVOLVING PLACES! AND A TRIANGLE? --''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PS:I am snakesy1, for the record. But the cove i think is the place!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you this: You also get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Barkjon, do you know what the Club Penguin Wiki timeline page is??? I am just asking, I remember readint it before. --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 12:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! What's up? This? or this? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know what the Club Penguin Wiki Timeline page is????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:52, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I decided to ask you because I was thinking of this Club Penguin Wiki:Timeline! It says you created it. I asked TurtleShroom what it was and he said that he had '''NO idea it existed. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) OH CRAP! MY SIGNATURE IS SCREWING UP! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Do you like Drake & Josh (TV Show?) I think it a funny show! I am trying to make 2000 edits because I want to be on the #4 amount of edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) MAN, YOU R THE BEST DUDE EVER! I REALLY LIKE YOU! LIKE, MEET ME ON cps, , MAN! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Mr. SpongebobRocks09 is putting words in my mouth because he put it before my signature! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:50, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Huh? On 31 May you've edited the article Dancing Penguin by adding "For the Club Penguin Wiki user, see User:Dancing Penguin" That's a user. and he is not the webmaster. He is just a sysop. My name on Wikipedia is the same name as an article name and when i put "For the Wikipedia user, see the other one" and I got blocked Evil guy, vandalism, spam Just check the recent changes. IT'S BAD!!! I THINK THE GUY NEEDS TO GET A PUBLIC BANISHMENT!! --Icmer In Nyc 17:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Contribs Of An Evil User Yo, check the evil contributions that Walrus1 has made to this wiki. -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 17:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Invited belt trouble Hey bark, how do u get a belt? By the way, we are on the same server!-- 01:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) =Ninjas= Hey, Barkjjon please add me to the ninja page uder events as i became a ninja yestrday! Thank-you!, BAgster1 Genuis pi=3.????? plant:dirt::lily pad:? If a "Hoot" is bigger than a "Joot",and if a "Loot" is bigger than a "Joot",than is a "Hoot" bigger than a "Loot"? A.Yes B.No C.I don't know D.You can't tell with the given information I challenge '''you,Barkjon!Answer on my talk page! --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синий кот]] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 16:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) SKATER BLUE CAT You rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синий кот'']] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 16:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :) HELLO? It says Skater Blue Cat (spoof of my penguin name} and Don't eat yellow snow! It is russian --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синий кот'']] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 18:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) AAAAAAA!!! BARKJON,HELP!!!SOMEONE! has banned Mrperson 777 because of the Uploading/Logo War! HELP!!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320''']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I'm freakin out Hold me back, cuz I'm flippin out!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Agentgenius was banned On this wiki and the Fanon wiki, by TS/Yowuza for no reason, please help! You've joined The "We hate Agentgenius" club. It's deeply annoying. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 20:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I mean the club. Not you. Anyhoo, on less harsh terms, I've got 5 "for" votes on the Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship page. Is that enough? --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC)